Ayah, Anak, dan Burung Gagak
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble,Fugaku-Itachi. Kau tahu, Nak? Momen penting kita bersama burung-burung gagak itu … —just a little story between father and son. Mind for rnr?


**A/N: **halo! :D/ Chill balik lagi. Kali ini Chill membuat fic pakek karakter Fugaku sama Itachi :p Chill bikin fic ini karena terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah yang Chill baca di internet. Penasaran? Check it down! XD

.

**Tittle: **_**Ayah, Anak, dan Burung Gagak  
**_**Rate: K+  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, and the idea isn't mine. I don't own the story.**

**Warning(s): AU, little bit OOC, drabble, typo, misstype, etc.  
Summary: **_Drabble,__Fugaku-Itachi. Kau tahu, Nak? Momen penting kita bersama burung-burung gagak itu … —just a little story between father and son. Mind for rnr?_

.

* * *

Senja kala itu sudah menyingsing di ufuk barat. Semburat lembayung sore memancarkan bias jingga keemasannya melalui celah-celah gugusan awan yang menggantung di penjuru cakrawala dan bersembunyi di balik sederetan bukit memanjang yang tampak berwarna kecokelatan. Sang mentari kini tinggal menggelincirkan tubuh kekarnya ke barat, mempersilahkan sang rembulan untuk menerangi gelapnya dunia menjelang malam.

Semua orang tampak hilir mudik menuju perjalanan pulang mereka, menghentikkan semua aktivitasnya dan ingin segera menikmati waktu santai di rumah. Walau hanya sekedar menghirup aroma dari secangkir teh hijau dan menikmati kue tradisional. Simpang siur kendaraan belum juga surut, entah apa tujuan orang-orang tak jelas itu.

Di pelosok perumahan, hanya terdengar suara koakan gagak yang siap mengepakkan sayapnya, pergi melalang buana ke loka nun jauh sana.

Kibaran angin meniup helai rambut panjang seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap. Ia berdiri tegak menantang di atas lantai kayu teras belakang rumahnya seraya merogoh saku celananya. Uchiha Itachi, sebut saja namanya.

Pemuda itu tampak membelakangi seorang pria paruh baya lain —yang memiliki paras rupawan seperti dirinya. Beliau adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya. Sosok pria yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini tinggal bersamanya setelah bercerai dengan sang ibu. Sepuluh tahun lalu, tepatnya. Mereka bercerai dan Itachi ikut bersama sang ayah, dan harus rela melepas kepergian adiknya.

"Hmph …." Itachi menghela napas panjangnya.

Wajah datarnya memandang kosong beberapa ekor burung gagak yang hinggap di permukaan kabel tiang listrik.

Fugaku yang sedari tadi terdiam memerhatikan kebisuan putranya angkat bicara kemudian. Ia menaruh surat kabar yang tengah dibacanya itu ke sembarang tempat. "Itachi," ia memanggil sang sulung.

"Hn?"

Pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu merespon panggilan ayahnya. Sang ayah tampak mengernyitkan dahi. Tangannya menopang dagu, namun wajahnya tetap sama —datar. (Ah, buah yang jatuh tak akan jauh dari pohonnya.)

"Ada berapa burung gagak itu?"

Suara berat itu kembali terdengar, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat dahi Itachi berkedut. Ah, mungkin ayahnya sudah rabun. Jadi wajar saja kalau Fugaku tak bisa melihat jumlah burung gagak itu dengan jelas.

"Lima, Ayah."

"Hn,"

—mereka terdiam sejenak, namun menit berikutnya Fugaku tetap melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Itachi, ada berapa jumlah burung gagak yang hinggap kabel itu?" (Alis Itachi terangkat sebelah.)

"Aku bilang lima, Ayah."

"Hn,"

Ada yang aneh. Mereka selalu menjeda pembicaraan selama kurang lebih lima menit, dan Fugaku akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. "Itachi, berapa ekor burung gagak itu?" —sekali lagi, ia bertanya. Kali ini Itachi sudah habis kesabaran dan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Apa-apaan ayahnya ini?

"Ya ampun, aku bilang lima! LIMA, AYAH! Kau tidak dengar? Kau tuli? LIMA! LIMA! SEKALI LAGI, LIMA AYAH! JANGAN BERTANYA HAL KONYOL ITU LAGI PADAKU!" raungnya kesal seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri putra sulungnya. Ditepuknya pundak Itachi pelan dan ia berujar lembut, "Kau tahu, Nak? Momen penting kita bersama burung-burung gagak itu …"

—didengarnya Itachi kembali mendengus kesal. Ia menampik tangan ayahnya kasar. Namun Fugaku tetap mencoba untuk bersabar. Lagipula ia bukan tipe seperti Mikoto —istrinya yang emosional.

"—kau mengganggu momen liburan semesterku, Ayah. Sungguh. Hanya dengan bertanya berapa jumlah burung gaga—"

"—saat kau berusia lima tahun, Nak. Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Saat itu kau bertanya padaku tentang burung-burung gagak itu. Sebelas kali kau bertanya padaku, Nak. Namun aku hanya tersenyum melihat rasa ingin tahumu yang besar itu,"

Fugaku menyela perkataan putera sulungnya. Dan Itachi terdiam mematung di hadapannya.

"—dan kau sudah kehabisan emosi saat aku menanyakan hal itu tiga kali padamu. Haha. Dasar bocah."

.

Detik berikutnya, Itachi merangkul pria paruh baya itu seerat mungkin yang ia bisa. Menyesap harum _lavender _yang terkuar dari tubuh tegapnya yang kini ringkih. Bahu bidang yang dulu menjadi tumpuan kakinya kini tak sekuat beberapa tahun silam.

Ia sudah tua. Mereka sudah berusia. Namun kasih sayang orangtua kepada anaknya tak akan pernah renta. Ia akan selalu berdiri tegak, menjadi tonggak kehidupan di masa yang akan datang.

Pelajaran moral dari lima ekor burung gagak; kesabaran dan ketulusan orangtuamu tak akan pernah tergantikan.

—**FIN—**

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
04/18/2012


End file.
